sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Dacan Civil War
The Dacan Civil War is a war that erupted on Dac (16 ABY) between indigenous Quarren and Mon Calamari. Whispers of Hatred The Dacan Civil War found its roots in the minds of Imperial leaders, such as Vextin Mandor and Korynn Fleming. In secrecy, Fleming devised a plan based on Mandor's concepts that would eventually thrust the planet into civil war. Operation Squid Lake began in the first month of 16 ABY, with Imperial Security Bureau agents infiltrating both the Quarren and Mon Calamari societies. For months, Imperial agents, under Fleming's supervision, began causing incidents across the planet. One example would be an incident at the Whaladon Pub, where Fleming incited racial tension that led to the first incident of Quarren rejecting Mon Calamari patrons. Such incidents began to spark up in more and more establishments, all the work of ISB's clever manipulation campaign. Civil War Erupts The culmination of Mandor and Fleming's plot came six months after the plan initialized; a deadly toxin was planted within a bacta supply crate bound for Reef Home City. When released, the toxin spoiled the entire planet's supply of bacta within hours, and resulted in the death of the Mon Calamari crew managing the bacta supply depot. Fingers were pointed at the Mon Calamari crew, with no minds even beginning to suspect that something darker was at work. Soon after, food spoilage occurred as a result of Imperial sabotage that once again pointing the smoking blaster at Mon Calamari dock workers. Millions of Quarren were killed in the resulting epidemic, which took no more than two hours. The crisis enraged the Quarren population, who rose up to burn food storages, an effort to prevent the spread of death. Leia Organa Solo called for an emergency meeting with Quarren and Calamari ambassadors. She was met with one Eeth Mentel, a Quarren who had been manipulated by Fleming, who provided Leia with falsified documents that shed guilt on the Calamari; convinced, Leia was left with no choice but to assemble a peacekeeping mission in an attempt to restore order and civility on Dac. However, the action was too late - Quarren partisans struck out in full-force against the Calamari, starting the Civil War. In less than half a day, the entire world was plunged into war. It was a major, but elusive victory for the Empire. The planet had degenerated into a civil war that the local police could simply not contain, and no suspicions had risen. As far as anyone cared, the Empire's hands were clean of the situation. The Galactic Response The galaxy responded to the crisis nearly immediately. Leia presented her plan of initial response, starting with a non-military first-response team consiting of scientists, medical personnel, emergency management officials and similar experts. This first response team, however, mysteriously disappeared en-route to Dac from Ord Mantell. The Ministry of Defense scrambled to launch a second team, limiting the fate of the first to upper-level confidentiality with no press release. This time, the team was escorted more heavily, with the protection of [[CRV Audacity|NRCV Audacity]] and its accompanying squadron. Meanwhile, the Empire responded with a rare press release from Emperor Vadim sending their condolences to the Quarren and decrying the Republic for allowing the civil war to occur; speculation arose that the Empire would send a COMPNOR delegate to help mediate differences. Further befuddling many, Darth Malign released a recording, declaring that he would "heal the plague" within three days. IGN refused to air the rest of the recording, fearing that hidden signals or codes might be embedded and used to activate various insurgencies throughout the galaxy. His claims were made insignificant, however, as soon as newsfeeds reported that this so-called "plague" was caused not a disease at all. Merchants from the Corporate Sector Authority received a major boon as the demand for bacta (due to the tainted reserves on Dac) increased dramatically. Exports from Thyferra increased and the wheels of commerce turned to accomodate the new market. Shipping and freight corporations also joined in on the war profiteering. Galactic Transport Systems established a mission on Dac, transporting civilians off the planet to escape the devastation - for a nominal fee. FineLine Spaceways responded with similar offers to fearful civilians. The New Republic Takes Action A few days into the conflict, the New Republic's emergency response team made landfall in Coral City, commencing their operations while masses of support materials were routed and gathered for a second wave of support, designed by Leia to bring such imports as purified water, food, medical supplies, counseling, and other peace keeping elements. In addition, the New Republic officially accepted the offers of assistance made by FLS, GTS and their Caspian neighbors. Meanwhile, the New Republic Military was mobilized for precautionary measures. The recent activity of the fleet, under the System Defense Initiative, left the First Fleet en masse near the Calamarian borders. Admiral Ackbar ordered a division of the Second Fleet to beef up the system's defenses, while leaving the [[NRSD Reprisal|NRSD Reprisal]]'s strike group in defense of Ord Mantell. Daily patrols were organized by General Antilles to focus on the defense of shipping lanes into the system, as well as additional security around key military assets both on- and off-planet. Unfortunately, the sheer violence on Dac was out of control. The local civil police forces were strained to the point of immobility, and in a moment of fear, the local Planetary Governor called for military action. He failed, however, to utilize proper channels; posing a direct summons to the 5th Marine Corps. Fearing a dogmatic and slow response from the Ministry of Defense, the Governor prepared a falsified document of approval, leading Major General Roagen Vakren to believe that his request had a stamp of approval from the Senate. Two units from the 224th Battalion took hold of the Loman Industrial Bacta Facility, a large-scale bacta refinery on Mon Calamari that Quarren rioters had overtaken. After ensuring that no pathogens or diseases were loose, the marines established a green zone at the facility. Fallout Fallout from the operation developed fast. Dac's Senator Ackinbrac openly condemned the marine operation, lending weight to some rumors that shed the N.R. in poor light. With Chief of State Leia Organa-Solo adamantly holding to a peaceful resolution, confusion took the diplomatic arena quickly. The marine platoons involved became the scapenerf for rumors bouncing around the galaxy. Darth Malign responded to the sudden calamity by calling for a summit between Mon Calamari and Quarren political leaders in neutral territory. He suggested CDU space. However, Caspar's President Thomas Mahon criticized Malign’s idea, revealing that the CDU had already offered relief supplies and medical aid to the suffering natives of Dac. The New Republic welcomed this relief, even going so far as to permit Caspian naval vessels to permeate their own military sectors in order to expedite the relief effort. But this was not without strife, as Malign's dictations caused a certain level of paranoia amongst the N.R. faithful. Vengan Draelis, an officer of the 224th Marine Battalion, defended his actions via a live IGN interview. Following his defense, he outlined different areas of the planet, signifying which areas had been secured as "Safe Zones" by the marines, and which areas where unprotected or filled with noted violence. This offered the peaceful citizens of Dac a place to find hope, as refugees quickly fled the violence and headed for the safe zones set up by the marines. Aquarius Goes Dark Nevertheless, the racial violence continued with seemingly no end in sight. Quarren violence swarmed almost every one of Dac's cities, and many of their Mon Calamarian neighbors fought back with equal rage. By mid-month, both species were ensnared in a war by which each believed the preservation of their race was at stake. No place was truly safe; even GTS felt the plague of war when one of their transports was attacked while evacuating several Mon Calamari families. Not more than a week later, the ravaged Domed City of Aquarius suddenly went dark. Access to the city was completely cut off; any submersibles that got within two kilometers were pushed off by warning shots from defensive emplacements that seemed to come from nowhere. Nobody knew what was really going on within the domed city, leaving the NR leadership blind to what was happening inside. Even the Whaladon population started to give the undersea sanctuary a wide berth. Within the walls of Aquarius were masses of Quarren who had sworn their allegiance to Korynn and the Empire in secrecy. These Quarren fortified the city, and helped to build a floating dock designed to allow incoming shipments of Imperial support to reach the underwater city. War and Controversy During the coming weeks, war would rage on the planet, and controversy would reign over the governments involved. New Republic FleetOps authorities would begin noticing that some of the smaller relief convoys would randomly disappear. While the larger convoys remained safe, there still would not be enough material reaching Dac due to tightened Naval defenses. Rogue Squadron would eventually be tasked to investigate these disappearances. Talk amongst the politically minded would criticize the New Republic’s offensive stance at Dac, and claim that Quarren extinction would be a serious possibility. Combined, these instances would force Leia and the Ministry of Defense to adjust their operations, allowing more relief supplies to come in, while also loosening their defenses. Imperial agents would take advantage of this, by utilizing holes in naval defenses to sneak troops and supplies onto Dac. With more supplies reaching the planet, and starvation slowly receding, Mon Calamari policing forces were able to begin quelling some of the racial violence. They were even able to seize a sizable smuggling operation that was importing illegal weapons into Reef Home City. But it wasn't enough. With controversy growing daily regarding the New Republic Marine actions, Leia ordered General Madine to have the 224th rotated off of Dac entirely, replaced by fresh battalions. Local Dacan police forces simply could not contain the civil violence at this point, as now both Mon Calamarian and Quarren could point their fingers at an "incompetant" New Republic Military system. Thus, Leia authorized a full inquiry into Operation Sudden Fury. Consolidating Meanwhile, Imperial forces began secretly massing at the Kessel Redoubt, as black ops squadrons from Task Force Inquisitor tried to throw off the New Republic Navy by surgically striking and taking out a few incoming relief convoys. Other special forces were tasked to sneak through the loosened defenses and bring relief to the Quarren Survivalist Party. One of the largest Imperial convoys came after a severe strategic error was made by Commander Cen, who tasked an over-abundant thirty-six X-Wings to take down a smuggler who was trying to get through. While this order ended up capturing the infamous Krackor Reincus, it also let through a sizable Imperial convoy. When their ion trail was discovered by elements of First Fleet, Rasi had to suffer a harsh reprimand by his CO, Jared Starwind. The attacks broadened and solidified, including an explosion at the Consulate of Lianna, and the first organized attack by the Quarren Survivalist Party. During this attack, they approached the underside of the floating Coral City from the seas, and raided the city just before dawn. Using techniques learned from their Imperial instructors, the Quarren razed the lower levels, killing lower-class Calamarians who lived there. Senate Inquiry It was time for action in the Senate. Hoping to get to the bottom of the marine scandal, Senator Del Marx asked the Defense Council for permission to conduct a full inquiry into the actions of the 224th in Operation Sudden Fury. Similarly, Naval officials cleared the red tape and agreed to an officer exchange with the Caspian Navy. Caspian officers were brought aboard [[CRV Audacity|NRCV Audacity]], which was immediately dispatched to investigate and push off a small Imperial presence detected in Nak Shimor's outer sectors. The Ministry of Defense released its initial results from the inquiry, finding that the Dacan Planetary Governor had authorized the operation without discussing it with Senator Ackinbrac or other members of the Ministry. This serious infraction influenced the Planetary Governor to step down as soon as Marx had discussed the findings with IGN. Of course, the villains of the galaxy wouldn't leave it alone, and neither would the spacers of the galaxy. Darth Malign compared the NR's actions to those of the Empire, and pleaded for the people of Dac to join his confederation. Of course, Marx called him out for what it was, shedding much needed light on the true nature of the Sith. Yet the rumor mills wouldn't leave her alone, speculating that she'd rigged the investigation. Fortunately, the rumors didn't stick, due to some serious inaccuracies relating to Del’s reputation amongst smugglers. Similarly, the Imperial Diploserv Agency released the official stance of the Empire regarding the investigation, which supported the NR investigation process and their findings. Unexpected, the release threatened to further destabilize the people's trust in their government. Making Tough Decisions The New Republic government was now facing some tough decisions. Mon Calamari was now operating without a Planetary Governor, and the New Republic Military had curbed their criticisms for the time being. Fresh blood was injected into the Senate when elections for Kashyyyk brought in a new Wookiee Senator, Tarshyyk. Del Marx was quick to give Tarshyyyk her complete support, believing that his potential involvement in the Dac crisis would be worthwhile based on his campaign strategies. Leia Organa Solo and Ikihsa Enb'Zik were contacted separately by the elusive Darth Malign. He offered to help keep Dac from falling into the hands of Darth Venger as a result of the civil war. They brought this to the attention of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, who heartily disagreed with their wishes to entertain the offer. He implored them not to give Malign any sort of foothold in Dacan society, a request that they decidedly heeded. Quarren attackers captured during the Raid on Coral City were delivered to the Mon Calamari Council following their interrogations by marine officials. The Council released an official statement regarding the attack and the Quarren who conducted the raids. Thus, the Council formally recognized them by their self-given name: The Quarren Survivalist Party. Brought before the Council, the prisoners declared their organization’s anti-New Republic stance, and asked that the Council revoke their rights of citizenship in the New Republic. In accordance with New Republic laws, the Mon Calamari Council was forced to accept the request. Now exposed, the Quarren Survivalist Party launched an all out siege against the city of Morjanssik. While New Republic Marines hunkered down to defend the city, a controversial resolution was brought before the New Republic Senate. Promoted primarily by the Sullustan representative, the resolution was designed to condemn the Quarren Survivalist Party’s rescission request. The bill would have altered one of the New Republic's core values, and ignited a heated debate. Senators like Del Marx of Ord Mantell and the newly elected Tarshyyk from Kashyyyk led the opposition, and the resolution was voted down by a sizable majority. This delivered a clear message; that New Republic stands by its ideals and honors the wishes of its citizens. Then, shocking the galaxy, Senator Marx abruptly resigned from the Senate, after facing assault charges from the Sullustan representative, Teenib Olbec. Senator Tarshyyk certainly wouldn't stay silent, pointing out that her resignation is a sign of what bickering can do in the Senate. Alistair Al'Dira would then begin a campaign for the open seat, eventually winning the election by the end of January. The Drawing of the Lines Due to the emergence of the Quarren Survivalist Party, many of Dac's citizens began to realize that lines were being drawn. Mon Calamari citizens, with the help of strengthened New Republic aide, began to back down from the civil fighting, drawing back to safe cities like Foamwander City and Reef Home City. As for the Quarren population, an overwhelming number rushed for Aquarius, hoping to enlist in the Party, while others let down their weapons and began putting an end to the civil violence. Peace began to spread as the local police started to regain control. Yet the Siege of Morjanssik raged on. Eventually, the New Republic Marines ordered a tactical withdrawal from the city, following a week of intense, round-the-clock fighting. Their primary goal was to get the innocents out of harms away, and that's exactly what they did. Yet, doing so, they relinquished control of the city to the QSP, now giving them total control of two major cities: Aquarius and Morjanssik. Two weeks later, the Quarren Survivalist Party announced an open alliance with the Galactic Empire. Former New Republic diplomat Eeth Mentel was revealed to be the party's leader, and Korynn Fleming his Imperial adviser. The cities of Aquarius and Morjanssik were declared "off-limits" with a threat of lethal action on any would-be intruders. This the Dacan Civil War ground to an end; but the battle for Dac's future was just beginning. Category:Conflicts